Stop that America
by TeQueiro
Summary: America benci bertengkar dengan England. England benci rencana gila Eropa yang akan menyerang America jika si bodoh pelumat junk food itu tak menghentikan proyek nuklirnya. Please, stop that, America! UKxUS words fight.


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**STOP THAT AMERICA  
**

**England x America**

**Den Haag, 1 December 20****12**

"Apa kalian sudah gila, hah?!" teriak England sambil menggebrak meja ruang konferensi Eropa.

Seorang pria berwajah serius, yang diketahui bernama Switzerland mencoba mendekati England dan menepuk pundaknya dengan penuh empati, lalu sejurus kemudian memberikan tatapan tajam setajam elang.

"Ini untuk kebaikan bersama, kau tidak boleh egois!" ucap Switzerland lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan, dasar bodoh!" sahut Denmark sinis.

"Kau pikir ini masalah sepele, bloody fuck!"

"K-kau!" Denmark hampir membalas perkataan England, tapi segera ditengahi pemimpin rapat agar tidak menimbulkan pertengkaran yang lebih besar.

"Seharusnya sebagai Negara besar, kalian harus bisa menjaga sikap!" ujar Germany penuh ketegasan.

"Yang kalian bicarakan di sini adalah AMERICA, aku tidak percaya kalian merencanakan semua ini!" England tak mau kalah.

"Ayolah mi amigo, seluruh Negara Eropa sudah setuju untuk menyerang America, kenapa kau tida-" belum sempat Spain menyelesaikan kalimatnya, France langsung menyela.

"Tentu saja karena England dan America sangat dekat, honhonhon," tawa France mesum.

"Diam kau, frog!"

Germany masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar dua sejoli-coret-dua musuh bebuyutan tersebut keluar dari ruang konferensi. Satu kalimat dari Germany cukup untuk menginterupsi France dan England.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, England? Kau ingin membela America atau melawan seluruh Eropa, kau sendiri pasti tahu konsekuensinya, sekuat apapun kalian berdua, kalian tidak bisa melawan kekuatan kami,"

"Aku pasti akan mendukung America karena dia aliansi nomor satuku!" ucap England masih geram.

"Dan yang kau pertaruhkan di sini adalah nyawa rakyatmu, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu, da," ujar Russia dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Kita juga beraliansi dengan China-nii dan Japan, vee!" sahut Italy sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Astaga, kalian juga melibatkan benua Asia? Ini gila!" England menggebrak meja untuk kesekian kalinya.

Semua Negara yang menghadiri konferensi hanya mengangguk memberi pengertian. Sementara Netherlands hanya merenungi nasib meja miliknya. Kau tahu berapa ribu euro untuk membeli meja-meja itu? Sial, itupun masih menyicil.

"America sudah mempermainkan kita, melecehkan Eropa. Dia bersikeras tetap melanjutkan proyek pembangunan nuklir itu, aku tahu pasti ada konspirasi gelap di balik itu semua! Eropa terancam bahaya!" Denmark berdemonstrasi dengan lantang sementara Greece masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Bangsat kalian semua, kalian hanya iri dan menciptakan prasangka-prasangka buruk, itu semua tidak benar, you git!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, pembangunan nuklir secara besar-besaran bisa membahayakan seluruh dunia, dan lagipula, sekeras apapun kita berteriak, dia pura-pura tuli," Austria terpancing juga emosinya.

England terlihat berpikir keras dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ruangan hening sejenak.

"Aku harap teman-teman semua tidak perlu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, moi," ujar Finland yang mulai panik.

Semua mata kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada England. Dengan suara yang berat dan sedikit bergetar, England mulai bersuara lagi.

"Dengar, jika aku berhasil membujuk America menghentikan proyek nuklirnya, kalian harus membatalkan rencana penyerangan itu, tapi… jika America tetap bersikeras melanjutkan proyek, aku akan bergabung dengan Eropa melawan dan menyerang America, bagaimana?"

"Aku hormati keputusanmu, England," ujar Germany yang bersyukur masih ada Negara yang bisa berpikir jernih daripada bertindak gegabah. Bagaimanapun juga, Germany segan untuk berperang lagi, perang yang akan menimbulkan penderitaan banyak orang, karena perang, dia harus kehilangan kakak satu-satunya, Prussia.

Rapat telah selesai, England bernapas lega bisa sedikit membujuk teman-temannya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Sebuah suara yang mengintimidasi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sayang sekali, itu tidak akan berhasil, England, penyerangan itu pasti terjadi, da,"

"Russia! Aku tahu kau lah satu-satunya di antara seluruh warga Eropa yang paling menginginkan penyerangan itu, aku akan menggagalkan rencanamu, brengsek!"

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Russia memberikan tatapan prihatin ke arah England.

"Jangan keras kepala England, persahabatan antara aku, kau, France, China dan America di masa lalu tidaklah sebentar, seharusnya kau lebih tahu watak America, da," ujar Russia sambil meninggalkan England yang terpaku di ruang konferensi.

**Washington DC, July 4****th**** 2015, 11:00 p.m**

"Awww, England, kukira kau tidak datang, perayaan Independence Day sudah selesai, padahal tadi meriah banget, lho!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, git, semoga aku belum terlambat mengucapkannya, selamat malam, America, aku ingin tidur," ucap England sambil mengecup pipi America kanan kiri.

"Ayolah, England, aku masih mau cerita banyak nih, tadi tuh aku pake kostum Hero, lho! aku keren banget kan! ha ha ha ha ha," Amerika dengan tawa khasnya.

"America, aku mengantuk, besok saja ya,"

"England nggak seru, hero yang hebat ini masih mau cerita banyak, ayolah!" rengek America sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

England memutar bola matanya, masih tidak percaya kalau America yang telah lama merdeka masih seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau memaksaku,"

Rumah America yang besar cukup dingin malam itu, ditemani secangkir teh, beberapa potong hamburger dan kentang goreng, America terus saja mengoceh.

"Lalu, tadi hero sepertiku bersama pak Presiden yang awesome, berfoto bersama, lalu aku memakai kostum hero-hero dari Negaraku yang hebat, tapi kau nggak datang sih, padahal aku mau keliling kota bersamamu, aku pakai kostum Batman dan kau pakai kostum Robin, kita pasti jadi pasangan hero yang keren!" ucap America dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terus tadi di karnaval-" belum sempat America menyelesaikan perkataannya, England tiba-tiba menyela.

"America, mungkin sekarang ini adalah waktu yang kurang tepat untukku menceritakan ini semua, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyimpan hal ini lebih lama darimu,"

England menyeruput tehnya dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah America.

"Dengarkan, ini serius, apa kau masih melanjutkan proyek pembangunan nuklir itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, sih?" jawab Alfred malas.

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Oke, aku masih mengerjakan proyek itu, hero sepertiku akan mencetak sejarah baru dengan membangun pusat tenaga nuklir terbesar di dunia, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi rencanaku,"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan mega proyek itu, percayalah, kau dalam bahaya, America!"

America sedikit terkejut dan tersinggung dengan perkataan England. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghentikan proyek senilai milyaran dollar yang telah ia bangun susah payah, bahkan proyek itupun baru menyentuh 50 persen.

"Kau bergurau, England? Aku telah mengeluarkan banyak uang, waktu dan tenaga untuk membangun pusat tenaga nuklir terbesar itu,"

"Tapi banyak yang tidak setuju dengan rencanamu itu, kan?" ucap England mulai frustrasi.

"Mereka hanya iri, lebih parahnya, mereka menuduhku macam-macam, padahal kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang semacam itu, iya kan?"

"Aku sangat percaya padamu, tapi _For A God Sake_ kau harus menghentikan proyek itu, atau kau dalam bahaya, Negara-negara Eropa, China dan Japan akan menyerangmu!" teriak England yang telah habis kesabarannya.

America sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa England tidak percaya kepadanya. Ini membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan dalam Negeriku, proyek itu akan tetap kulanjutkan," America mulai terpancing amarahnya.

"America, aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu,"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini, Tuan England yang terhormat, kau tidak berhak mengaturku, yang berhak mengatur tanah America adalah personifikasi Negara America, dan sepertinya kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan kemerdekaanku dari penjajah sepertimu,"

"America, kau keterlaluan!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan, kau yang ingin menghancurkan impianku, kau jahat!"

"America, dengarkan aku, demi Tuhan, Eropa akan menyerangmu kalau kau tidak menghentikan proyek itu, kau tidak mungkin menang, pikirkan itu baik-baik!"

England bangkit dari duduknya, lalu tubuh kecilnya menghampiri jendela ruangan itu. Mengintip sedikit langit suram di luar sana. England merasa kalau dirinya mulai putus asa, wajahnya menunduk dalam. Di satu sisi ingin rasanya membiarkan dirinya berjuang bersama America melawan Negara-negara Eropa keparat itu, tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin mengorbankan rakyatnya yang tidak berdosa.

"Bodoh... seharusnya aku tahu ini tidak akan berhasil!" America terperanjat mendengar nada penuh kebencian itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka benci menyakiti satu sama lain. England jengah, dia ingin keluar.

"Hei England, kau mau kemana?" America bingung ketika England mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi dari sini, git,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku gagal melaksanakan tugas dari Eropa, besok aku akan pulang memberikan laporan ke EU,"

"Tu-tunggu..."

"Maaf..."

Sebelum meninggalkan America, England menyempatkan sedikit waktunya menghampiri America, mengecup pipinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, memeluknya dengan erat…

"Dengar bodoh, darahku mengalir di nadimu America, kau ada karena aku ada, kita berdua satu bangsa, satu bahasa, satu budaya, aku tahu segala hal tentang dirimu lebih daripada siapapun, aku percaya padamu," bisikan itu membuat America sedih.

…lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan berat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku sudah berusaha, America,"

America memalingkan wajahnya. Dia benci tidak bisa melawan ambisi pribadinya, America benci tidak bisa menyenangkan hati sang mantan _motherland. _Tapi impian tetaplah impian, tekad adalah tekad. **Dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh menghentikannya!**

'Cklek' bayangan itu perlahan menghilang, meninggalkannya sendirian. Teringat masa kecilnya, saat England hendak pergi berperang melawan Kerajaan Prussia, America kecil merengek-rengek tak mau ditinggalkan. Tak menunggu waktu lama, America berlari menuju kamarnya, membongkar lemari pakaiannya demi mencari sebuah... ya, kostum Robin, asisten Batman yang selalu membasmi kejahatan bersama-sama. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, kostum tersebut secara sengaja dibuangnya ke perapian yang masih menyala. America jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari sana, dan secara ajaib, sungai air matanya meluap.

"Kenapa pergi, I-iggy pasti gagah sekali mengenakan kostum Robin!" America menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

America benci bertengkar dengan England. America benci menangis. America adalah ambisi yang meluap-luap. America bukanlah konspirasi, tapi bukan juga pembawa perdamaian dunia.

England berjalan terseok-seok dalam keadaan mabuk, walaupun matanya sedikit buram karena pengaruh alkohol, pemuda itu masih mampu melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Bodoh, kota ini seperti tempat sampah saja, jalan-jalan di kota belum bersih benar, masih ada beberapa botol soda yang berserakan, pita-pita karnaval, dan ada juga topeng-topeng lucu yang tercampakan sana-sini. England dengan langkah gontai menyusuri sepanjang jalan itu sambil menyeret kopernya. Dia sengaja tidak naik mobil atau sejenisnya, yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah menyisir udara malam yang kurang ramah, memandangi satu-persatu gedung-gedung kota, berharap ini bukanlah pemandangan terakhir kota Washington.

**THE END… **

**Regards, Te Queiro.**


End file.
